The UCSC Genomic Sciences Graduate Training Program is an innovative graduate training program that combines cutting-edge computational biology training in a diverse biomedical science and engineering environment. The goals of the program are to provide graduate-level inter-disciplinary training in quantitative genome-scale data collection and analysis. The graduate training program is designed to develop critical thinking skills, provide rigorous hands-on training in computer science, statistics and biological sciences, and to develop scientific communication skills of trainees. Program graduates will extend the tradition of UCSC genome scientists in developing tools and technology to solve biomedical research problems. First-year trainees join the inter-disciplinary genomics and biomedical sciences community at UCSC and do three hands-on laboratory rotations with training faculty. Trainees are encouraged to take advantage of the breadth of research programs and do both a computational and an experimental rotation. During this first year, students also begin the coursework, which includes graduate-level instruction in programming, practical genomics, statistics and other areas in biomedical sciences. Second-year students receive training in scientific writing, prepare a formal thesis proposal, and defend this during a public qualifying examination. In the third year and beyond, trainees develop their thesis projects, mentored by their chosen lab PI. In their thesis work, program trainees have the opportunity to contribute to some of the most cutting-edge and ambitious biomedical genomics research projects in the world. Trainees graduate well positioned to lead their own, independent research programs and become the next generation of genome science leaders. The UCSC Genomic Sciences Graduate Training Program is inter-disciplinary and includes 14 program faculties from 7 departments. Program faculty members are united in the tight-knit UCSC genomics community which we hope to expand via this training grant. We are seeking support for ten trainees which will enable UCSC to move closer to providing the number of graduate training opportunities that are in demand from the volume of high-quality applicants to our program.